Starting over
by Tomicaleto
Summary: When Ichigo dropped the ring, he thought he would never get over his life. But life didn't agree with him. At all.


**Before starting, I just want to say that English is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Starting over**

Ichigo sighed as he looked up to see the stars shining above him. At his side, Rukia held his hand. He felt a tug and turned to Rukia, who pointed toward the cliff. Ichigo nodded slowly, before both raised their hands and opened them. Two golden rings glittered in the night.

"Hope that no one finds them." She told him. He chuckled.

"What is the worst that could happen? If your brother finds out, he'll be pleased." Rukia frowned.

They stared at each other before letting the rings slip from their hands and get lost in the night.

**ooo**

They took different ways after that night and the next years. Rukia finished her studies and became an artist. While Ichigo had always made fun of her drawings, after years of practice, she had become a great painter. She used him for reference. Being naked around each other wasn't a problem. Sometimes Ichigo couldn't help getting aroused when he was posing for her. Sometimes they ended in his bed, even though they weren't dating anymore.

In the end, they split up; Ichigo left Japan to go study abroad.

They exchanged telephone numbers, but they both knew that the other would never call.

**ooo**

Studying medicine was exactly what Ichigo had always wanted. He always was trying to know more and looked forward the practice class. When he wasn't immersing in piles of books at his college library or working to maintain his little apartment, he was looking at the sky, wondering if Rukia was doing the same. He knew that he wouldn't forget her. Before dating, she was his best friend and he was sure that he didn't want that to change.

**ooo**

After three months of hard working, his boss decided that he deserved a reward. She had prepared a gift for him. He had expected money but got a car instead. It was a light green Fiat 600 and looked perfectly clean. He didn't know what to say. His boss had laughed at his reaction and had pushed him towards it giving him the keys.  
His father had insisted he learned how to drive before leaving and now Ichigo was thanking him internally.

The engine purred when he started it.

**ooo**

He met her two months after finishing his career. She was studying philosophy. He had decided to start photography, imagining himself portraying Rukia naked between his sheets. Nelliel was a change in his life. She was innocent like a little girl and really sweet. She was always worrying about him. She asked him if he had eaten, if he had enough sleeping hours, if he felt alone.

Ichigo couldn't help it but feel overprotective of her. She was always having little accidents like when she was in the library and a lot of books fell and hit her head.  
Nelliel became his model. He always made her pose for his photographs. But he didn't feel like he felt with Rukia. He didn't feel that sexual desire to fuck Nelliel.

Nelliel loved to talk with him. She was always cheerful and talked like a parrot. Ichigo smiled when he was with her, she helped him to forget about Rukia for a while.

**ooo**

"Ne, Itsugo, did you know that there's a cat in the campus? She is sooo nice!" Said Nelliel, before putting some chips and peanuts in her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's gray and white and under her nose her fur makes it look like she has a moustache!" Ichigo snorted. He took a chip and ate it.

"What's her name?" Nelliel made an 'o' with her lips.

"I-I didn't ask! Ohh, I'm so silly!" That was another thing about Nelliel that Ichigo loved. She was incapable of saying worse insults than 'silly'. It reminded him of Yuzu. "What is she going to think about me now? Oh, I know. She's gonna think I'm a bad person!"

"The cat? I don't think it's really going to-"

"Not the cat! Hallibel-san!"

Ichigo arched a brow. "Hallibel...san?"

"Yes, she's the one who found the kitten."

"Well, you'll have to ask her."

**ooo**

"Itsugo, this is Hallibel-san." Ichigo stared at the blonde woman standing in front of him. She had messy hair and three longer strands tied in little tails, her eyes were green and her skin was tanned. She nodded, before turning to the green haired girl.

"How was your day, Nelliel?" Her voice was husky and she looked like she didn't care about anything in the world. But at the bottom of her green eyes, Ichigo could see fire and passion. Nelliel smiled, bright and wide and started to tell her about all her classes.

"Ah! Hallibel-san! I forgot to ask the other day! How is the kitten called?" Ichigo saw how the blonde's eyes widened slightly.

"Kitten? Are you talking about the cat? She's not a kitten anymore..."

Nelliel stopped her track and raised a finger, putting it in front of the blonde. "Now, Hallibel-san, every cat is a kitten, no matter how old it is!"  
A guttural laugh escaped Ichigo's throat. That comment was so Nelliel like. Both women turned to face him. Nelliel started laughing too; she took his arm and started pulling him. She looked at the blonde again. "Then, how is she called?"

"I don't know. I didn't think a name for her yet."

"Then we're going to think one and Itsugo is going to help us!"

"What?!"

**ooo**

They found the cat near the garden that faced the physics' building. And she was not alone. All that Ichigo could think in that moment was... Well, blue. Bright blue.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" The man turned to face Hallibel and Ichigo could appreciate him completely. He was taller than him, and really muscular. His hair was blue and it was arranged to look like flames. His eyes matched his hair and he had teal marks under them. A tattoo, probably.

"I was petting Pantera."

"Who?"

Grimmjow pointed the cat, repeating what he had said. "Pantera."

Nelliel jumped in the conversation. "That's not her name, she's called Gamuza!"

The blue haired man frowned. "No way."

And then they started to argue. Ichigo stopped paying attention, instead, he focused on the feline that had walked between Nelliel and Grimmjow's legs to reach him and had started purring.

"ITSUGO! Tell this dummy that her name is Gamuza!"

The orange haired turned to the duo, swallowing saliva.

"That's not her name, Nelliel, Grimmjow" Interfered Hallibel. "She's called Selachimorpha."

Ichigo felt a drop of sweat sliding down from the side of her face. Hallibel wasn't helping with the problem. Meanwhile the cat had rolled, showing her tummy to him. He caressed it and smiled. Yuzu would love to see the cat and pet her.

But the peace didn't last long.

**ooo**

"They're like kids fighting for the same toy. I swear to God, Chad. I can't stand it" Silence travelled from the other side of the line. Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I know that I have to be more mature but sometimes it's really difficult. Even Hallibel argues and she's the most mature of the three. The poor animal will end having an identity problem." Silence again. "Ok, I'll try, thanks, Chad." That time he could hear a quiet affirmative sound. He smiled before cutting the call. Chad was one of his best friends from Karakura. Tall and dark and quiet. If you didn't know him well, you could think that he was some kind of delinquent, but he was really kind. Ichigo always felt comforted after speaking with him, even if the other wasn't so talkative.

He left himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew he was ignoring his notes. But he didn't really care in that moment. His mind wandered to Rukia and her black hair and her big dark blue eyes.

Blue...

A guy with blue hair appeared. Grimmjow... He was really attractive... How would he look naked?  
Ichigo felt his dick stirring in his tight pants and cursed lowly.

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, turning on the water and quickly getting undressed. He got in the shower and took his cock in his hand, jerking it until it was completely erect. He sighed and closed his eyes. His hand moved slowly, taking time to feel the sensation.  
And then he moaned.

**ooo**

"Itsugo, this is Ulqui-kun. Ulqui-kun, this is Itsugo."

"It's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." If he continued letting Nelliel tell people his name, he would be known as 'Itsugo' like his friend liked to call him.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The man in front of him was a sight himself. He was smaller than Ichigo, with shoulder length black hair and skin so pale that Ichigo wondered if he had ever seen the sunlight. His inexpressive eyes were big and emerald green. His lips were painted with black and he had two tears like marks under each eye, both green like his eyes. He was dressed formally and had his hands in his pockets. Ichigo really thought that he didn't look like a college student.

"Ulqui-kun also studies philosophy." Well... That was something new.

**ooo**

Soon, the three of them were walking together. Nelliel talked and talked, not minding that neither Ulquiorra nor Ichigo were paying attention to her speech. The dark haired man nodded from time to time, showing that he was listening. Ichigo, for his part, was thinking about something else. His class didn't start until later so he was planning what to do with all that free time he would have. Maybe he would take his camera and go photographing the cat...

"Hoo, isn't this Ulquiorra himself!" An almost nonexistent sigh escaped the mentioned man's lips. In front of them was Grimmjow, his predator smile shining dangerously. Ichigo felt a shiver running down his back. Man, that should be considered illegal. The two men started to argue, Nelliel and Ichigo looking at them. "Arguing" if that could be considered an argument. It consisted mostly of Grimmjow throwing insults at the other and Ulquiorra answering them in his own way. Ichigo couldn't understand what the problem between them was.

**ooo**

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? They dated years ago but now is completely over. Neither wants to try again." The blonde didn't even raise her eyes of the page of that biology book she was reading. Ichigo frowned. "It didn't look like it was over."

Hallibel passed the page. The book showed a picture of a white shark with all its parts specified. "But it is. Arguments between them are nothing new; they did that even before dating."

Ichigo and Nelliel looked at each other before shaking their heads. Weird people.

**ooo**

The cat purred between Ichigo's legs. He chuckled, before adjusting his camera. He took some pictures when someone poked his shoulder. He looked up and met the gaze of the weirdest man he had ever seen. Ichigo frowned. "May I help you?"

The man blinked. "Oh, yes. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I couldn't help but notice that you are a photographer" Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I was looking for one. You, see, I need a catalogue of wedding dresses for my job. Do you mind helping me on this work? I can pay you."  
Ichigo pondered the idea for some minutes. He already had a job. A good one, mind you. But some extra money couldn't be bad. "I'll need a set. And dresses. Don't worry about models. I have someone in mind."

**ooo**

"What do you think, Nel?"

The girl was looking outside the window of the car. Ichigo had asked her if she wanted to help him, saying that they would split the payment. Nelliel had accepted and now there they were, on the Fiat 600, arriving at the set. When they entered the building they couldn't keep their amazement. Urahara had made an incredible work. The place was spacious with the lights all accommodated in the best place. Ichigo smirked. This would make the task easier. There was a huge window and next to it, a door. Nelliel ran to it and opened it. Inside were a lot of wedding dresses. Ichigo had sent Nelliel measures to Urahara last week. And now the girl was squealing, looking at all the beautiful clothes that she would try on.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Are you ready, Nel?"

**ooo**

It took two sessions of photos to get all the dresses photographed. Ichigo was really proud of his work. Urahara was satisfied with the result. The amount of cash he and Nelliel received was more than they had expected. But the man didn't let them complain and made them promise that in the future they would help him again.

**ooo**

They arrived at Nelliel's dorm in campus at twilight. She kissed his cheek before closing the door. He sighed, a smile forming in his lips. He got in the car and was about to start it when he spotted something blue. It was Grimmjow. He was wearing a dark scarf around his neck. He looked like a model. Ichigo felt his heart jump in his chest.

"Hey, Grimmjow, do you need a ride?" The man turned to him, his eyes widening slightly. Then he smirked.

"If you don't mind..."

**ooo**

After ten minutes of silence, Grimmjow decided to invite Ichigo to eat. The orange haired man was surprised but accepted anyway. On the restaurant they talked about each other, about their families, about their studies. When Grimmjow heard about Ichigo years of high school, of how he usually got in fights because of his hair colour, he decided they would have to fight one day, to see if Ichigo was really strong. Ichigo accepted, he had trust in his abilities.

**ooo**

Time passed without them really noticing it and before Ichigo could really tell, he was driving to his secret place. It was a cliff; similar to the one where he and Rukia had broken up. The stars shone above them. Ichigo turned on the radio, a slow tune floating in the car. The heater doing its job keeping them warm.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes. He felt himself relaxing on his seat.  
He opened his eyes and turned to Grimmjow. Their eyes locked. And then Grimmjow got closer. And kissed him.

**ooo**

They separated trying to recover their breaths. Grimmjow's strong arms held Ichigo tight, pushing him to Grimmjow's chest. They were sitting on the back seat of the Fiat, the kiss they had shared leading to a nice sex session. Ichigo loving every second of it. He loved the awkwardness of doing it in a small place, or when he couldn't help but laugh at Grimmjow's panicked face because they didn't have condoms. It was like he was losing his virginity again. He smiled against Grimmjow's chest, the arms around him tightening even more, if it was possible.

**ooo**

"Pack your clothes; we're going on a trip." Hallibel voice didn't let space for arguments. Ichigo swallowed. "C'mon. The others are ready and you are the one that has a car. Just change to a swimsuit and put some t-shirts and shorts."

**ooo**

Ten minutes later, he was driving following Hallibel directions. She hadn't told him where they were going. Sitting on the back seat Nelliel and Grimmjow played rock, paper, scissors, while Ulquiorra looked outside the window.

"Turn right in the next exit." Hallibel's voice steady as always, helped him to get through the road. And then, he saw their destiny. A cascade.

They got off the car, Nelliel running to the waterfall, taking her shirt and shorts off on the way. Grimmjow grinned following her.

**ooo**

"Smile, Nel." The girl giggled; Ichigo hadn't stopped taking photos of her in her swimsuit. The place was so beautiful, Ichigo felt so full of peace and happiness. Hallibel stood a few meters away, she looked gorgeous. The wind blew her hair giving her an aura of greatness, like a goddess. And when Nelliel went and stood next to her, Ichigo couldn't help but take another photo. Especially when Nelliel decided to take Hallibel's hand in hers. They looked so good together, he felt slightly jealous.

But that feeling didn't last long because Grimmjow appeared from behind; tackling him into a bear hug, kissing his neck. Ichigo sighed, tilting his head to the side, allowing Grimmjow more places to kiss.

**ooo**

Two weeks later, Grimmjow met Urahara. He was walking with Ichigo when the man arrived. He asked Ichigo if he could help him with another job. Ichigo accepted, and then turned to Grimmjow, explaining him what was happening. This time, Grimmjow helped him instead of Nelliel. And it took a bit longer, because Ichigo would constantly get distracted with Grimmjow's body. Of course, Grimmjow didn't complain when Ichigo suddenly kissed him, or when they ended fucking in the changing room.

But after a week of photo sessions, the job was finished.

**ooo**

It was hot that night, Ichigo and Grimmjow had decided to go to the cliff to stargaze. They had kissed, and laughed. And Ichigo couldn't be happier. Or so he had thought.

So when Grimmjow took his left hand and slipped a white ring on his finger he stopped breathing. And then, Grimmjow kissed him.

**oooooo**

**Author's note: So, this fic came to me while I was at Mendoza, in Argentina. There was a Fiat 600 parked near the place where I was staying and my mind just thought about Grimmjow and Ichigo having sex in it. And when I started writing about it, well, this is what happened.**

**I hope you had enjoyed this fic. Because I sure as hell did writing it, even though I lost the heading a few times in the process.**

**(I'll leave here my tumblr name in case you decide to pay me a visit It's tomicaleto andI'll probably post some pictures related to this fic, like the cascade I used for inspiration and the model of the car.)**  
**(I'll also leave my beta and friend's tumblr name, because he's great. He's mol0c._) _**


End file.
